


Growing up.

by CharStefani



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: Gwen has a hard time letting her boys grow up.





	Growing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a quick 1/1 for you. Ever since my old laptop died i have been writing in notebooks and am going to post them on here within the next couple of weeks. I have a actual story planned out but need to focus and write it. I hope you like this one.
> 
> PS. My grammar and punctuation's etc may be bad but please bear with me as I'm still getting used to my new laptop.

"Apollo come on baby, we have to pick up your brothers from the bus stop." Gwen chased her rambunctious 4-year-old. 

Gwen sighed and could kill Blake for allowing Apollo to miss his nap by playing cowboys and horseys while eating sugar and sweets, not to mention Blake went to an meeting leaving her alone with a hyperactive high on sugar four year old. "That's it I'm calling Blakee," Gwen yelled as Apollo jumped on the couch. Gwen dialed his number and after a few rings he picked up. 

"Hello" Blake's southern voice was heard from the other side.

"I could cut your dick off and shove it up your ass right now," Gwen yelled.

"Sunshine, is this abou.." 

"You know what this is about, you know Apollo has a strict schedule and him missing his nap is going to mess everyone's day, not to mention he is high on sugar and sweets and you just decide to leave." Gwen says. 

"I'm sorry sunshine, how can i make it up to you. I'm getting ready to leave the office now." Blake says with guilt. 

"Can you just please pick up the other two, I don't think I'm going anywhere plus i think he is starting to crash." 

"I can do that, how about dinner can i pick up some dinner?" Blake asks trying to smooth things over. 

All though it didn't smooth things over Gwen had a small smile. "Yes Please, how about some mexican? you know what everyone likes" Gwen replies. "Thank you baby," She says next. Blake lets out a sigh of relief 

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be home in an hour." Blake says.

"And Blake,"

"Yeah pretty girl."

"Don't think you are getting off easy, you are still being punished." Gwen says hanging up the phone before he can say anything else. 

-

An hour later Blake and the two older boys came in along with King's special guest. A girl. Gwen rounded the corner with a looking tired Apollo in her arms and with a cleaning mask on her face. Once she saw the mysterious girl she gasped. she looked over to Blake and over to the girl. "Umm Hello," Gwen says nervously. 

"Mom this is Sadie," King says placing an arm around the young girls back, very much like Blake does to her. 

"Hi Sadie, I'm Gwen King's mom." Gwen says.

"Hi Gwen, Mr. Blake says i can come to dinner." Gwen glares at Blake.

"We are so happy to have you sweetie," Gwen says as she leads them to the dining room.

-

Once they were sat around the table, and Gwen's face mask clean from her face. they hold light conversations while Gwen is literally eyeing down Kingston and his 'new friend' Sadie, ' Sadie is a dogs name'. Gwen thinks to herself but immediately regrets it. She looks over at Blake who is smirking across the table, obviously having a good time watching her keep her cool. 

"Time for dessert," Gwen says as she quickly exits the dining room. 

Blake follows her and watches as she brings out the fresh baked cake and ice cream. 

"So looks like King has a little girlfriend in there," Blake says as she wraps his arms around Gwen. 

Gwen doesn't answer, instead she wipes a tear from her eye and sniffs as she reaches for the knife. 

"Darling what's wrong?" Blake asks 

"I'm losing them," Gwen whispers. 

"losing who?"

"My kids, they don't need me anymore." Gwen turns to face him. 

"Of course they need you, why are you saying this?" Blake asks as he strokes the fallen tears from her face. 

"Apollo doesn't take many naps anymore, Zuma learned to ride a 2 wheeler bike and King has a girlfriend,they don't need me anymore. I miss them being so little where they depend on me, on everything. I miss Apollo pulling my ears, I miss Zuma coloring on the walls, I miss Kingstons snuggles." Gwen cried.

"Shhh it's alright, you have so much more to look forward too. Those 3 boys will always need their mom no matter how old they get." Blake says.

"Like what them growing up and moving out and me being alone." Gwen sighs. 

"You'll never be alone, I'll always be here." Blake says wrapping his arms around her and pulling into him.

"I guess you're right, but it's so hard still." Gwen says.

"How about i bring them their desserts, while you collect yourself then we sit and watch a movie?" Blake asks. 

"I'd love that," Gwen replies. 

"I'm sorry about earlier, you know with Apollo" Blake says as she looks back at her.

"It's okay, I'll be in there in a minute."

-

Gwen finally collects herself and joins them on the couch, she snuggles into Blake as they watch a movie. She looks at all her boys sitting on the floor and giggles silently as she glances over at King who is snuggled up to his girlfriend. Gwen looks at Blake and whispers in his ear. "You are still getting punished." Blake smirks as a thought comes to his mind, clearly it's not what Gwen is thinking. 

"Tomorrow you and King are going out to dinner, while I stay with the other two. You are going to talk to him about the birds and the bees." Gwen says.

Blake's face turns white as he stutters his words Gwen puts a finger over his mouth "And we are not having sex until you do it too."


End file.
